Cantrip Wizard
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: A course of a horrific war has left both the Earth and the Moon broken. The Remnant of Humanity desperately survived the aftermath and clawed a new world from the ashes of the old and as a mute spectator for all this was a 19 year old Harry Potter. Now as an Immortal in a world where Magic is replaced he seeks to fix old mistakes he has made as the Old Man.
**Cantrip Wizard**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of the RWBY universe by Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth, and of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Dumbledore died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: __

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Vytal Festival

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech **: Finally, I am free. In your face Potter!**

Human Thinking: _'_ _Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**_ _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Techniques/Spells: _Accio_

Song start-} _{_

Song ends-} _{_

 **Prologue: Remnant of a Broken World**

How long has it been? Bah! He stopped counting a long while back, around the 500's most probably. He didn't care either way as he sat in his elegant rocking chair and watched how the once desolate landscape _fixed_ itself and a semblance of life returned to what was the greatest mistake of human history.

Playing with things they don't understand…For example Voldemort AKA 'Flight from Death' AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle playing god with his own soul, tearing strips and stuffing them into objects and hiding them away…to say nothing about his hygiene choice with his soul but the effect it had on his sanity was lost on those who followed him till it was too late…far too late.

During the Battle of Hogwarts, really it was more of a skirmish than an all-out battle, people were dying, students really children and many volunteers of one Albus Dumbledore vigilante group Order of the Phoenix, so I i.e. Harry James Potter, chosen one, Boy-who-lived and prophesized equal to Voldemort made the choice to give myself up to Voldemort so that Voldemort would spare everyone else.

Of course, I was naïve and Voldemort would've probably killed all my friends as a lesson to all but I was only 17 years old then so some slack would be appreciated.

Then came the infamous Killing Curse…right I forgot to mention, I'm a Wizard and everyone I speak about in my backstory are Wizards or Witches respectively till I mention otherwise. Where was I? Ah, right killing curse, green bolt of energy slammed into my chest and down I went, I was dead. The End. Dead with a capital D. Finito. Pushing up daises etc. etc.

How am I alive and talking about all this right now? Well getting to that, you see there are a trio of powerful artifacts called the Deathly Hallows. These artifacts were empowered by Death itself and gifted to a trio of brothers. The Cloak of Invisibility was passed down the generations in my family to me, the Resurrection stone and the Elder Wand ended up in my possession through a series of convoluted events that I really don't want to go into…

Anyway the Dark Lord Voldemort held the Elder Wand but did not actually _own_ it, as I was the unwitting owner of all three and the fact that I was the unwitting container of a portion of his soul…every time I say it I feel violated…

…That being said the connection between me and the psychopath was severed and I was free, well mostly cause the soul is hardly such an easy thing to play around with without any after effects. The fact that his soul was a part of me for so long had my own adapt to its presence, now that it's been removed I feel empty…my soul feels the void and longs to fill it as a result I got the ability to sense his presence and a nasty side effect as well.

I was effectively like Voldemort's own little Dementor.

Dementors by the way are apparitions that floats around sucking up all your happy thoughts and memories leaving only the worst memories you possess and also the fact that with a mere kiss they sucked out your soul and fed on it.

NO! I did not kiss Voldemort, don't be sick. But due to me being the Master of Death, by owning all 3 Deathly Hallows I gained a new status among mortals besides being a wizard of immense power.

I survived the Killing Curse again and Voldemort didn't take that nicely and seemed I was the straw that broke the camel's back. My survival had Voldemort flee in terror and ensconced himself in some corner of the world trying to figure out a way to kill me, my survival had pushed him off the deep end…well, deeper end considering his sanity.

And so he began his ruthless experiments and attempts at Immortality till he reached the absolute pinnacle of foolishness and attempted to open a portal to bring forth extra-planar demons as the scientist would say but as any Magical would tell you, Voldemort had opened a _Hell Gate_.

The demons pouring out bringing with them horrors and hellish curses that scarred the world beyond recognition. I don't remember much but after the demons and wizards broke the moon, humans retaliated with Nuclear weaponry and I don't need to explain how the world was after that now do I?

Voldemort was dead, an afterthought really. I had jotted it down, Horcrux's (Soul Containers) are weak against Basilisk venom, _Fiendfyre_ and Nuclear bombs.

The side effect from my status of Master of Death kicked in, as the world burned around me, I survived. I lived for a very long time, I witnessed things that would break a lesser man and also witnessed how much the world was scarred by both Voldemort's insanity and the demon's curses. Magical creatures were the first to fall prey to the demons curses, animals themselves had become tainted by the fallout caused by science and magic.

No surprises but the Dementors survived and so did numerous humans, hidden away in small alcoves till the numbers swelled back again to sustainable levels though the fact that humankind had literally been blasted back to the stone age was lost on them.

Slowly as the ages passed Mankind retained some of the knowledge of the past but lost much of the truth of the past and the current reality became the only truth they knew.

Then slowly they came across the Grimm, creatures of shadow that were once true living breathing things but were twisted and contorted by the fallout of the war. It was insidious at first it started out as some sort of disease infecting the magic of an individual and warping them into hideous forms.

Soon the only people alive were those who were totally and completely immune to it.

Interesting side effect of the culling that was. Humans all mutated to possess magic, of a sorts at least. Majority of it requires coaxing to unlock and only someone who had knowledge of the intricacies of magic could do so but humans being the adaptable bastards they are figured out how to put a foot in the door but not open it up completely.

And a good thing that is. Humans can no longer be trusted with power such as this not at its full extent, not yet at least. They call it _Aura_ , wield it as a physical weapon in place of spells called _Semblance_ and have _Glyphs_ replace spells and runes altogether in battle. Begrudgingly I admit humans have done more advancement in the wielding of magic than wizards have in their lifetime.

Of course other subjects such as potions and alchemy was completely lost. A new type of mineral called Dust replaced the use of conventional fuel and weaponry for the most part.

He looked out the window at the bright orange glow in the distance, he had eased back into his chair a glass of wine in his hand as he finally noticed that night had already fallen.

"It's night already, another wasted day." He peered through the darkness at the raging orange glow flickering in the distance, "A raid."

If he strained his ears he could hear the faint screams echoing from the settlement he knew was in that direction. He also heard the roars of the Grimm and also the banging of his front door…

"Wait what?"

He blinked a few times and stared at his door, it should be impossible for anyone to bang on his front door. Not when the Fidelius charm was active over it and numerous other wards as well. He must be tired and imagining things "Yes, that's it. I've had too much wine again…"

"PLEASE! ANYONE! MY SISTERS!" He dropped his glass in shock and froze in place trying to figure out how the wards could have been breached like this. A bark from his left over the coat stand by the hearth reprimanded him and basically told him to open the door in one breath.

He sighed and pulled himself to open the door if only to avoid being smacked over the head by _her_.

He opened the door to see a bruised and bloodied little girl, discounting the injuries he could tell she was a pretty little girl and would grow to be a beautiful woman. She had stark white hair and azure eyes along with snow white skin. She was dressed simple and the way she was dressed told him that she and her family were either poor or she was an orphan.

"Please… S-s-sir… p-p-please h-help." She sobbed out and in response he did something centuries ago would've been reprehensible to him but he could claim that the passing time had made him apathetic to such scenes.

He slammed the door in her face and walked away ignoring the frantic thumping and sobbing the girl was doing on his front door. He sighed in response when he heard remonstrations from multiple sources within the house but she ignored them all.

He sat on his chair and tried to ignore the girl who sobbed against his door.

A loud bark and ruffle of feathers and he sighed a long suffering sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and decided that maybe it was time to walk out that door himself.

If only to stop that insufferable sobbing and banging.

.

.

A loud thud woke him from his slumber and saw a teenaged girl who wore a tan clothing with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. He noted her long lustrous blonde hair and playful look as she quite literally had the bartender by the balls.

And it looked painful, very much so. He waved his hand and in one instant her hand involuntarily released the man's precious jewels and even threw her back a foot.

"Hey!" her indignant cry and he looked at the bartender who gave him a grateful look, he merely pointed to his glass "Refill."

"Hey! What's the big idea?" He sighed at her indignation, _'Youth these days...so impatient.'_ He turned to the bartender and said "You know what leave the bottle something tells me I'll need it in a while."

The man nodded hurriedly and brought out a bottle of liquor, he merrily poured himself a glass all the while ignoring the glaring girl who took a seat beside him. "So you gonna tell me what's your problem?"

"My problem? Not enough liquor and this stuff is bloody weak." He emptied his glass in one go and poured himself another.

She simply stared at him, he looked as old as her yet here he sat and chugged liquor like it's nobody's business. "Then why did you stop me right then."

"Why? You were holding a middle-aged man's balls…I am not really drunk enough to ignore it and secondly I'm a guy, sympathy pain and I was getting really, _really_ , reaallly uncomfortable with that sight."

"Yang Xiao Long." She sidled up to him in a cozy manner and seductively asked "Want me to fondle your balls?"

"Harry James Potter" He leant away from her and in a completely nonchalant voice stated "Sorry but I'm not into little girls."

All those nearby who heard his comment stifled their laughter including the bartender she threatened mere moments ago.

She shook in her seat and threw a punch at him when pulled back for a drink but as he emptied his glass he grabbed her arm and wrapped his hand around her head and subsequently slammed it into the counter.

Harry sighed as the bartender came and asked him "Want me to throw her out boss."

"Nah, let her sleep it off. What the heck did she want anyway?" The bartender told him the girl came here looking for information about some woman. Harry sighed and felt an age old feeling well up inside "She only knocked out but once she wakes up she'll have a hell of a headache. Try and find anything you can about this person she's searching for and emphasize to her that walking into a bar especially when she is underage to threaten people is a surefire way to lose her credibility as a hunter. If she tries to fight, threaten to call the cops. Threaten only, Junior."

The bartender mimicked Harry's wicked grin as Harry walked out.

Harry frowned as he stared at the clear night sky and saw the broken moon "You and I are the only reminders of a past best left forgotten."

' _Well Beacon Academy, here I come.'_ He reached for his flask took a swig of finely aged fire-whiskey completely ignoring the fact his almost religious use of his flask was reminiscent of Mad-eye Moody. He belched out blue flames as he walked off to his apartment and pulled up his hood completely disappearing from sight when he did so.


End file.
